The New Girl
by twilight.fever123
Summary: What happens when a "geek" gets made over by Marissa and Summer... Introduces new character..my second fanfic. R/R:D
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the creators of the OC do :D**

**Please R/R…I need to know if I should write more**

**Also enjoy!**

Introduction

Geek: [noun]

Irritating or unattractive person; sometimes extremely smart

That's me, a geek. To make things worse, I am going to be a new student at Harbor High, in California. The O.C is extremely infamous for the parties right? Well, my parents are praying that I don't meet his Marissa Party Girl Cooper that they have been hearing about. I personally want to meet this Ryan Atwood that I have heard about. But before I do that, I have to survive my first day of my worst nightmare: a new school. It's not like I have weeks to get ready or anything, I have one night. Tomorrow is the day I start Harbor, mid-year to make it worse. Okay, just to tell you just a fraction about me. My name is Mercedes. I have an Amanda Byne's hairstyle and Amy Lee's color. Extremely dark eyes and HORRIBLE vision…


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know that last one was short…but oh well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The creators of the O.C do:)**

**Please R/R**

Chapter One

Marissa woke up, Monday morning. "Ugh, school." She grumbled. She was not a morning person. If her boyfriend, Ryan, would not have called to wake her up, she would still be knocked out.

_Great, another week of people spreading rumors about me, and about what I did last weekend, _she thought. Ever since Ryan showed up, she was no longer the extreme party girl she once was and everyone knew her to be.

And because of Ryan, her best friend Summer had finally gotten together with Seth Cohen. The Cohens were the family that Ryan was living with.

"Marissa…hey, are you there?" Ryan whispered-screamed.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm here. I'm up," I said, crawling out of my bed, "Thanks for waking me up."

"Yeah, sure…anytime…"

The conversation went on until she looked at the clock and she noticed that she had to leave A.S.A.P.

She said goodbye, and headed off to pick up Summer, her best friend since before she could remember.

She knew exactly how today would go. She would pick Summer up, they would both talk about the portion of the weekend that they didn't spend together, and how they would rather be going anywhere else but school.

_Oh, no. _Marissa thought, _I have to welcome a new student today._

She knew nothing about this new student except that her name was Mercedes. That's about all she knew.

When Summer got into the car, she greeted Marissa with, "Morning Coop. How are you doing today?"

Marissa took it as a rhetorical question. She turned on the radio, found a good song, and Summer and her were soon singing along, heading to school.

When they got there, they were greeted (more like bombarded) by Seth and Ryan.

While they were all exchanging the many forms of hellos/good mornings Marissa noticed a new girl. This one had to be the one that she had to welcome, because she had a book bag that had a huge "M" on it.

"Aw, Coop, look at the poor girl!" Summer said.

"Yeah, she looks like she is going to have a nervous breakdown," Marissa said, with a little chuckle escaping out within her words. "Hey, Summer, maybe we could take this girl under our wings…"

Summer looked semi-shocked, but she also looked like she was thinking about the idea. "Coop…what? Are you feeling okay?" She said, feeling Marissa's head as if feeling to make sure she didn't have a fever. But, smiled and sighed.

"Summer, how bad could it be?" Marissa said. She hadn't turned completely around to see Summer's smile.

"Aw, well I guess I could…pencil her in," She said, laughing. "Of course, it could be fun…"

"Yay!" Marissa said. Summer could tell that she was excited about this.

They both walked towards Mercedes, already formulating a plan in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

**So…how do ya'll like it? I hate to be this way, but I need at least 4 reviews to keep on writing. As long as at least 4 people are reading, then I will write more.**

**Also, don't ya'll wanna see what's gonna happen?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, well here is the second chapter, but the third like thing in the story…**

**Check out the disclaimer in the beginning of the story =/**

**Uhh...enjoy..?**

Mercedes looked around.

She was looking at all the buildings, and all the beautiful looking people around her.

She heard her name being called, so she turned around.

"Hey, Mercedes, right?" this girl came up to her, with her hand sticking out, as if she wanted her to shake it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Mercedes…" Mercedes said, giving her a would-you-please-tell-me-who-you-are look.

She also saw a pretty and preppy brunette only steps behind her.

"Oh, hi. My name is Marissa, and this is Summer," she said, while pointing towards the brunette. "And, I…I mean, we are here to welcome you to Harbor." She smiled, and continued holding out her hand waiting for a shake.

I shook her hand and said, "Hi…Marissa and Summer…" Mercedes said, trying to figure out if they wanted anything else.

"Well, welcome to Harbor. We were also wondering if you would like to hang out with us during lunch, and after school for the rest of the week. At least until you get settled in, here at Harbor." Marissa said, smiling.

"Um, sure," Mercedes said, giving them a smile. "But, I am having a little bit of trouble finding my way around."

Marissa was about to say something, but Summer beat her to it, "Oh, don't worry. We will totally help you with that!"

"Oh-kay. Well, I have to go to this room," Mercedes said, pointing to a piece of paper that had her schedule on it.

"Ok, I have that class too," Marissa said, smiling. She told Summer good bye, and started walking towards a building, gesturing for Mercedes to follow.

_I wonder why they are being so nice to me_, she wondered. As she was thinking this, she was also looking around, just inspecting the scenery.

When she turned her head around, just to look at something that caught her attention, she saw something…no, someone that took her breath away. It was the cutest guy she has ever seen.

She remembered seeing him earlier. Now that she thought about it, she saw him standing my Marissa and Summer.

From what she remembered, and because she didn't really look at him for too long when he was by them, she couldn't really tell if he was with Marissa or Summer, or completely single.

She hoped that he was single. Maybe he was that Ryan kid that people had been telling her about.

She wasn't going to ask Marissa because if it was him, then she didn't want her to think that she was going to steal him or anything. She thought, _Even if I tried, it wouldn't work because I am just a little geek with nothing going for me._ She grimaced, and realized that she was in a classroom.

Marissa motioned her to come sit by her, since the seat next to her was always empty.

Mercedes smiled, and walked over to the desk.

_Maybe, just maybe something will happen that will make me…beautiful._ She thought, and sighed.

The teacher walked in, and she sadly had to start paying attention to what was being taught.

-------

Summer was thinking about how much work helping Mercedes was going to be.

While they were talking to each other this morning, she noticed that she had no fashion sense…at all.

She also seemed like the type of person that was completely involved in school work, and didn't care about her features.

_Ughh,_ she thought, _Those people make me…angry_.

It's not like she didn't like those types of people, but she wasn't going to be like friends with these people. If they didn't want to put work into their appearance, why should she put effort into talking to them?

She decided to call Marissa, and see where she wanted her to meet Mercedes and Marissa.

"Hello," Marissa answered, with a cheery tone in her voice.

"Hey Coop. I was just wondering where you guys were so I could meet ya'll."

"Oh, we thought about heading to the Cohen's house, so they can meet Mercedes. You know? Just to like, introduce her to new people," Marissa said.

"Okay. That could be…fun. I'll meet you guys there," Summer said. She went to go change so her boyfriend wouldn't see her in her sweats.

-------

Seth was sitting in the pool house with Ryan.

They were playing a game of would you rather.

"Okay, so Ryan. Would you rather…" It was his turn, and he was out of things to compare.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sandy Cohen said, as he knocked and opened the door at the same time. "You guys got visitors."

"Okay, thanks Dad," Seth said, as he raised himself up, trying to make a quick escape before Ryan noticed that he had not come up with anything.

Ryan and Seth made their way to the house.

Ryan was smiling, and he said, "Dude, when these 'visitors' leave, it's still going to be your turn."

"Dang it man. I didn't think you even noticed," Seth said.

They walked into the kitchen, and saw 2 familiar faces, and one that was not so familiar to them.

It was Summer, Marissa, and some other…girl, that wasn't the type of person that Marissa and Summer usually hang out with.

"Hello…" Ryan said, but it was more like a question.

"Hey!" Marissa said, moving towards Ryan for a hug.

They hugged each other, but kept themselves in control because there WERE other people in the room.

Summer smiled, and waited for Seth to walk over.

Seth was looking at the other girl. He was trying to figure out what she was doing here.

She was just looking at her feet, trying not to do anything that would make her seem like a spaz.

"Hey Cohen!" Summer said. She moved across the room, gave Seth a hug.

Seth's mind went away from the other girl, because Summer was just being…Summer.

"Hee-lll-ooo Summer," Seth said, showing that he was happy that she was here.

Seth hugged Summer, and went for a little kiss, but she stopped him and he could have sworn he heard her whisper, "…we'll get to that later." She smiled and eased away, gently, to let him know that she was about to tell them something that they would want to hear.

"Okay, so Seth and Ryan. This is Mercedes. She is new, and we want her to feel as welcomed as possible," Summer said, looking at the both of them.

"Um…Hello Mercedes. Cool name, by the way. I'm…well I'm Seth," He said, going up to her to give her a hand shake.

She shook it, but seemed to hold on longer than she needed to.

But Seth was probably just imagining it.

"Hi, Mercedes. I'm Ryan," He said, also giving her a handshake.

"Okay you guys, we just wanted to introduce you guys to Mercedes. So, I guess we will see you guys later…" Marissa said, as she as she said good bye to Ryan, and gave a wave to Seth.

Summer said good bye to Seth, and took Mercedes by the hand, who waved good bye to the both of them, as they both walked through the door.

"Okay, that was…weird," Seth said.

"Uh-huh," Ryan said while doing that awkward thing where his eyes grow wide and he looks around the room. "So, uh, did you notice how totally into me she was?"

"Oh, puh-lease Mr. Tank top Man. I do believe that she held my hand mu-u-ch longer than she held yours…" Seth said, smiling, as he walked out of the house and towards the pool house.

_Man, I wonder what Summer meant when she said 'we'll get to that later'…_

Who knows what Summer had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

…**this one kinda sucked didn't it**

**Sorry**

**Ahaha**

**Leave reviews so I know if you like it so far or not.**

**The next chapter should be a Seth and Summer…make out session…I guess**

**Idk what to call it.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

**Check out the disclaimer in the beginning of the story:)**

**Please write a review when you are finished reading this chapterrrr**

…**and thanks, in advance**

Marissa and Summer had been talking it over.

They liked the things they talked about, and they figured that they should go through with the plan while Mercedes was just getting to know them.

"Okay, so. We are all going to have a sleepover at my house, right?" Summer said. "Because the step monster will either be all mellowed out because of her meds, or she won't be there at all. Also, my dad is on a business trip, so we will be in the clear."

"Correct. While we are talking either you or I will casually bring up a makeover," Marissa said, smiling.

She was picturing what Mercedes would look like when they were finished with her.

_She's going to look amazing! _Marissa and Summer both thought to themselves.

-------

Mercedes waited anxiously for the day to end. It was finally Friday.

The day that Summer said she could come over and stay for the night, with Marissa also.

She couldn't believe that these girls were being so nice to her.

But, she couldn't help feeling guilty because she couldn't get _him_ out of her mind.

_He's just so…amazing._ She thought, smiling at the memory of him when he had introduced himself.

She had to get him out of her brain somehow, because she was going to wind up saying his name in her sleep, and she really didn't think that that one particular person in the room would appreciate if she would do that.

It was about 5 minutes before school would end, and she would go meet Summer, and then Marissa would drive all three of them to Summer's house.

Finally, the bell rang, and she raced to her locker so she could get her things and head off to meet Summer.

-------

"So, Summer. How about we all give each other makeovers?" Marissa said, trying to be as spontaneous as she could possibly be.

"Good idea Coop. Mercedes you wanna makeover?" Summer said, slightly raising her head from her semi-painted toe nail.

"Sure. It may be fun. Who is gonna go first?" Mercedes said, trying not to sound as excited as she was.

"How about…you?" Summer and Marissa both said. Smiles spreading across their faces.

"Eh-kay," Mercedes said, taking a deep breath.

Marissa pulled out a bag looking thing and started pulling out medium sized boxes; those plastic clear ones, with the multiple compartments.

They were labeled: **Hair. Face. Eyes. Accessories. **

Mercedes moved towards all of the boxes, but Summer motioned her to go and sit in the bean bag chair that was placed near the bed.

Summer noticed that they hadn't bought clothes for the new look that they were going to give her. _Yay,_ she thought, _An excuse to go shopping!_ She started smiling at her thought, and she noticed Marissa looking at her like she was crazy.

"Okay Coop. Let's get started. How about we start with the…hair?" Summer said, walking towards Mercedes. "I mean, I love the length and the style, but that color just drains out her face. Don't you think?" She looked towards Marissa, and she saw her nod.

"I'm thinking since you have a pale complexion maybe we can give you a…red-ish color?" Marissa said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, Coop. Yes! I can totally see it!" Summer said, while she was brushing out Mercedes hair.

They followed the hair dye directions, and blow dried, and straightened her hair.

Mercedes went to go look in the mirror, but they stopped her. They told her that she couldn't until they were completely done.

They were soon working on her face. They would have had a whole spa working on her face, but they just didn't have the time.

They gave her some contacts, but that kind that you can't even tell are in. You know? The good kind.

Summer told Marissa that they would have to go shopping the next morning for her make over to be complete, but for now, it would do.

(**the link to see what color and cut and the look I mean is on my profile!!!!)**

When they were completely finished, they looked at her, and they could not believe how good they had done!

She looked amazing.

They showed her the new Mercedes, and she was so happy that she gave them both long hugs and many thank yous.

They all went to sleep that night excited for the day ahead.

Marissa and Summer were going to invite Ryan and Seth to come along.

All three of them could not wait 'till the next morning!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know the picture – the one that the link leads to from my profile – looks like a 20 year old, but am not saying that I am picturing her as Mercedes, I mean that the makeup, the eyes, the hair, the hair length, and the hair color was perfect. But like the actual person…no**

**Hahahaa**

**I also hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!**

**I mean, don't ya'll want to know what is going to happen?!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, check out the disclaimer in the beginning of the story, so you know, I don't get…sued.**

**Please R/R!**

**I hope you like this one!**

Seth and Ryan went over to Summer's house at about 10:00 A.M.

The girls had called them saying that they wanted them to come over, and they would spend the day together.

Seth knocked on the door, and the two boys waited for an answer.

"Hello you guys. Okay, so before ya'll come in, I have to tell ya'll that it is not just me and Coop that will be hanging out with you guys today," Summer said, while letting them walk in, and giving Seth a small peck on the lips.

"Okay, so um. Who else is here?" Ryan said, doing that awkward eye thing again.

Summer could tell that while he was thinking about who it could be, he was also looking to see where Marissa was.

"Oh and, Marissa and…the other person are trying to find something for …the other person to wear in my closet. So, they will be down here about…" "Now!" Marissa said, finishing Summer's sentence.

"Summer, we managed to find something, but we are going to have to get something at the mall…and fast," Marissa said.

Mercedes gingerly walked down the stairs and Seth and Ryan's jaws dropped.

"Eh-maw-gawd Summer, ya'll did this?!" Seth said, faking a gay-boy lisp.

"Oh, yes indeed," Summer said, walking over to Seth to link his and her hands. Marissa and Ryan both giggled at Seth's exclamation.

"So, um…you guys. Ya'll wanna go?" Mercedes said, eagerly wanting to leave.

They all left Summer's house, and soon found themselves in the mall.

-------

After a long, tiring day of shopping, there was nothing Summer would rather do than go and hang out with Seth and Captain Oats.

She walked up the stairs with Seth's hand in hers.

They had no idea where Marissa and Ryan and Mercedes were, but they honestly didn't care at the moment.

She opened his bedroom door, and plopped her butt on the bed, but making enough room for Seth to come and sit next to her.

"Captain Oats is a little upset that you didn't bring Princess Sparkles along with you," Seth said, bringing his plastic handheld horse up to Summer's face.

Summer took the horse out of his hand and pretended to whisper something in it's ears. "Okay, I think me and Oats are cool now," She said, smiling as she put the toy on his bedside table drawer thing.

She inched her face towards his until they were only inches apart. "So, Cohen. What shall we do today?" She said in an innocent voice.

"Why Miss Summer, I do not know," Seth said, gently easing his hands into hers.

He closed the space between their lips. They soon came up for air. Seth went to go for another kiss, but Summer stopped him saying, "Why Mr. Cohen. I do believe that I have an idea about what we can do."

Seth started to laugh, but the laugh was cut short when Summer said, "Oh, and remember what I said before? Well, I think that now is the 'later' that I was talking about…"

Seth took her face in his hands. "Summer, I love you." "…and I love you too, Cohen."

They started kissing again, but this time more urgency was pulsing through their bodies.

He laid her head down onto the pillow, and placed his body on top of hers. They were not going to do anything more than make out, but it was still fun to be able to feel each other's hearts beating.

Seth placed soft kisses on Summer's lips. He felt her hands coming up to his face. She gently lifted his face up.

"Cohen, I need to breathe," She said, giggling.

"Summer, I don't think that I can let you do that," He said, rolling over so that he was laying beside her.

He propped himself up on his elbows and hovered his head over Summer's.

"Have you breathed enough my dear?" He said in a dorky English accent.

She pushed her lips onto his. "Well, I guess you have," He said, laughing.

-------

Mercedes looked at herself if the mirror.

_Woah, I actually look…good._ She thought.

And she had seen Ryan and Seth's reaction.

_Finally_ she thought_ I finally got the reaction that Summer gets every single time Seth sees her._

"Damn, that Seth Cohen… Why do you have to be someone's boyfriend?" She thought out loud.

She knew from the moment that she saw him that first day she got there that she would never be able to get him out of her head. What she didn't know was that he was with Summer.

_Ryan is a cutie and everything, but Seth…he is just so…awesome!_ She thought.

She could not wait to go to school and show off her new self.

While they were at the mall, every time Summer asked Seth about what he thought about something on Mercedes, he would look her up and down, tell her to spin, and then he would say what he thought.

But, during the whole process, she couldn't help but blush.

Thankfully, no one noticed.

The one thing that really made her mad was when they dropped off Seth and Ryan, Summer got out of the car with them.

The two of them had practically ran into the house.

To top it all off, she got to be an audience watching the "Ryan and Marissa Good Bye Make Out Show".

She even had to tell them that she had to get home because she had homework.

_Man, I really need to get a boyfriend. I think that this new look is giving me the confidence I've never had before. I just hope that Summer will not be too, too crushed when she finds out that I plan to steal…"Cohen" from her._

She slowly formed a plan of what would go on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I'm not really good at describing make out scenes I guess…?**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Oh, and I bet that you thought Mercedes was going to like Ryan right?**

**Because no one ever wants to steal Seth away from Summer. Everyone gets stolen from someone, except for Seth. And he was my fav. Character in the show**

**Ahhaha**

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

**Check out the disclaimer in the beginning of the story.**

**I also don't own "In The Ayer" by Flo Rida**

**Okay, this one may …suck**

**Lol**

(It's still the day that the last chapter was on – so Sunday)

"Hey…" Marissa said, as she walked into the Cohen's pool house.

"Oh, hey. Marissa what's up?" He said, sitting up on his bed. He had been lying there, just thinking about…stuff.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said, throwing herself onto the bed, seating herself right next to him.

"Marissa, I just saw you yesterday," he said, smiling as he laid on the bed, long ways.

She did the same. "But, I know how you feel," he continued, lifting his head over hers.

They kissed, but they were worried that they were going to get caught again, like they had when they first liked each other.

Seth's mom had walked in, and had made them laugh with the comment she said right before she left.

"We've never had to worry about this with Seth."

They laughed at the memory, but knew that Seth and Summer were no longer virgins because they had lost their virginity with each other. Aw, true love, right?

Well, Ryan didn't want Marissa to think that he was pressuring her to do something.

Marissa wasn't quite ready for that yet. She liked Ryan a lot, but she didn't want to prove it by doing…that. But random make out sessions may just do the job.

She snickered at that thought.

Ryan thought that she was laughing at him, so he slid his arm under her and made her roll on top of him.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. When she was lying there, she could feel

his heart beat going from fast to slow, and then slow to fast.

She lifted up her head, and pushed her body up to his face.

She kissed him lightly, and what started out as a gentle kiss soon turned into heated, passion-filled kisses.

They had never gotten this into it before.

She wanted to stop but she couldn't.

She soon had to come up for air. She rolled off of him.

"Hey now, where do you think you are going?!" Ryan said, with his eyes semi-closed.

"We _do _have school tomorrow you know?" Marissa said, sitting herself back on the bed, while helping him sit up.

"Man, Marissa. I have got to say…you are a GREAT kisser," he said, going back up to her face to give her a quick kiss. "A really, really good kisser," he said, smiling, and letting her know that she can get up and find her things.

"Well, my mom is going to be freaking out if I don't get home within the next…" She looked at the clock, gasped and said, "20 minutes!"

She quickly gathered her things, kissed her boyfriend good bye, and called her mom to tell her that she was on her way home.

-------

It was finally Monday morning; the day that Mercedes would make her big, new, entrance into the school.

She got together an outfit, which Summer had told her to wear Monday, but since she didn't want to completely loose herself in her looks, she kept her backpack.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her red hair was straightened to perfection, she had put light base, powder, eyeliner, and mascara on. With a little hint of pink lip gloss. She looked at her outfit.

A cute, "doheny" Hollister grey and white sweater, with a white tank underneath. For bottoms, she had on "scrips pier super skinny" dark wash jeans. Also, she had black Hollister flip flops, because she couldn't even crawl in heels.

She could not wait to get to school today. She just had to get Seth to at least look at her, and not look at Summer.

She heard, "Oh hawt dayum, this is my jayum…" coming from her purse.

She answered her phone with a ,"…'ello?"

"Hey Mercedes! It's Marissa. I'm going to come and pick you up today! Mkay?" She said.

"Eh-kay. Um…before you hang up, you wouldn't have happened to change my ringtone on my phone did you?" Mercedes said.

"I actually did. Hahaha. I'm sorry. I just had to…Are you mad?" Marissa said.

"Oh-no, I'm not mad. Haha. I was just wondering," She said, "See you when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there in 5."

She hung up, and smiled.

_Man, I cannot wait 'till I get to school today._ She thought, as she heard a knock on her door.

She skipped down the stairs, and headed off to school.

**Author's Note:**

**Ohh, short. I know. Sorry haha**

**REVIEW!!**

**I'm not that great at explaining…evil plans in like a story. But I am going to try my hardest.**

**But the "evil plan" is going to come later on**


End file.
